


Henry Stickmin one shots to make e feel better about life

by Ruleroffluffyangst



Category: Danganronpa, Henry Stickmin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruleroffluffyangst/pseuds/Ruleroffluffyangst
Summary: Request are closed at the moment sorry
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin / Sven Svensson, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin, Thomas Chestershire/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Onesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff of Henry and Sven being the love birds they are

Henry and Sven, they were well known as a couple in the Toppat Clan well Henry is there leader after all so it’s not that much of a shock that the rest of the clan found out but that’s off topic Henry was going to   
Hang out with Sven for his birthday by cuddling in onesies (because Sven always finds them comfy when he dose sleep )and watch quite a lot of moves and something much bigger than he would think. When Sven got there Henry made sure everything was perfect “Hello sir” Sven said really happy to see Henry again “ Sven you know you can call me by my name right” “right sorry” Sven walks in and goes into Henry’s room to change into his onesie since Henry was already in his.after watching there last movie before bed Henry gets on one nee and pulls out a ring box “Sven Svensson I know we only have been dating for two years but will you marry me” Sven took the box with the ring in it and set it on the coffee table the tackle-hugged Henry “yes I will” the two laid in bed and cuddled as they slowly fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing on here so I hope it was decent


	2. Chapter 2

Ummm what do I put here


	3. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So wile I think of what to do for rhm/Henry have some Dave/Henry because I cannot find anything for it

Dave Panpa:he was fired for both of his jobs and kidnapped by the Toppats and thanks to Henry and some of his friends he luckily made it out alive .Henry decided to let Dave stay with him then later they confessed to each other and now it’s going great with the two of them aside from the fact Dave is short af .wile the two were just going for a walk Henry noticed how Dave was a falling a lot   
“Dave are you fine ,you’re falling non stop?”  
“Y-yea I’m fine.”  
He thought something was off And then Henry realized...   
“Dave,are you really wearing high heels?”   
“Ummm yea”  
Henry just gave him a confused stare   
“What ?they make me feel tall since I’m so short and y-your tall as heck!”  
“ I mean I’m not THAT tall I’m like 6,0 or something . you are?”  
“5,0... or around that...” “ok yea you are kinda short” the two then just decided to go back home. The two took off there shoes or well in Dave’s case heels and cuddled on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was decent also quick odd thing that happened wile writing this was It tried to correct kidnaped to kidneys and I don’t know how I feel XD also what’s with me an making characters cuddle on the couch it happened on a sven x Henry one shot I made on wattpad and now this


	4. Hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Chestershire had known Henry for the majority of his life but he’s started to feel different around Henry and now he’s started to throw up pink Alstroemeria and blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:this is my first time writing hanahaki and also blood and swearing

Thomas Chestershire has known Henry for as long as he remembers but for a good year or so he’s felt different and had been throwing up Alstroemeria and blood whenever he even thinks about him he still isn’t 100% sure what happened but this time wile in mid conversation with Henry he ran to his room and threw up more then normal and also this time Henry followed him and well “T-Thomas what the fuck!?” was all he could say after he saw his best friend lying in a pool of his own blood.he could only feel the lightest pulse he has ever felt.”h-Henry...I-I love you” Thomas said gagging out blood partly threw his sentence “I-I love you too” Henry replied.but he was to late to say that as Thomas pulse came to a complete stop...


End file.
